Kidnapped
by ElfPrincess3
Summary: This is my first fic that I've ever put on fanfiction.net! My cuz and i wrote this so..... This is S+S all the way! It's cute and hilarious! Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

"It is almost complete…" said an eerie voice, "Just one thing missing…the girl."  
"…23 44 I don't know the stupid score… go team go! Fight fight fight! Gee, I hope I look alright?!" shouted the captain of the Wolves' cheerleading squad, "Yeahhh!!!!!" Then the captain does a few round-offs and runs off the North Wales High School soccer field still cheering because their team had won the soccer tournament. "The guys looked so cool!" cried the captain's best friend, Madison Taylor, "Didn't they Sakura!" "The best!" Sakura Avalon ,16, cried happily. Then Sakura saw her brother and his best friend, Julian, drive up then she ran over to them (still all hyped-up) "Hey, Tor! Julian!" she cried obnoxiously. "Hey, squirt." Said Tori coolly. "Hey, Sakura." Said Julian, "Have fun?" "Sure did! The guys were great! We won 23 to 9!! It was so awesome. Our coach, Ms. Hurly, gave us each a liter of Mountain Dew before the game so we'd be all pepped up so we could cheer better than usual since it was the tournament!! She's awwwesomme!" "Okaaaayyyy…" Tori and Julian looked at eachother in bewilderment.   
"Oh there's Madison can she come over? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?????????????????? Pleeeeaaaaasssseee?????????????????????????"  
asked Sakura giving her brother, 23, the puppy face. "How can you resist a face like that, man?" said Julian nudging Tori in his side. "Alright…" said Tori. "Thank you!!" yelled Sakura hugging him. "I know I'm gonna regret this…" trailed off Tori. "MADISON!!!!" yelled Sakura," you can get out off the trunk now!! He said yes anyways!" "WHAT?" asked Tori. "Oh..she was planning on coming anyways…" "Why was she hiding in my brand new 2006 Firebird's trunk?!" "oh…she thinks its…comfy…no harm done…" "Yeah…well…what time is she going home?" "2 03, 4 05? I don't know the stupid time, go Tor go! Drive drive drive! But I hope I stay alive!!!" Then Sakura and Madison started laughing hilariously non-stop while trying to do flips into the Firebird. "Yo! Ladies! Watch the new paint job!!!!!!!!" Tori yelled at the drunk looking ditsy cheerleaders. 'hehehehehehohohohohohohehehehehahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!" the girls laughed…just from the aftershock of the mountain dew.  
"4833 Camelot Drive…perfect…" ~cackle~ "Yo!! Master Devioso or Master…well…SHOWRON!!Get off your butt and get me a Coke!"  
"Fine, Meilin."  
"That's major-higher- ranking-than-you-MASTER Meilin to you!"  
"Whatever!!!" yelled the so-called Devious Master Showron.  
"He, he, he! Lets go play…CREATE CARD!!!" cried Madison.  
"heheheheheehee Whatever!" giggled the (still) hyped-up Sakura. "Lets see…Create card! I command you to OPEN!!"  
"Where's the pen?"  
"oh…I ran out of pens for my homework so I grabbed that one…"   
"Where is it?"  
"ummmm…."  
"OHHH GRRREEEAAAT…"  
"Um…KERO!!"  
"What?! I was playing Zylon Warrior 25! This better be GOOD!"   
"Mistress genius over here lost the create card's pen thingy." Said Madison rolling her eyes and pointing to Sakura.  
"What?!" asked Kero, "Is this true?"  
"ummmm…"  
"Cheerleaders…what can you expect…"moaned Kero."  
"Oh there it is!!" cried Sakura.  
"Um…Sakura?" asked Madison.   
"Yeah?"  
"Isn't that your underwear drawer?"  
"Oh…hehe…"  
"How'd it get in there?" asked Kero, "Never mind…I do NOT want to know. I'm going to go back to my own little Zylon Warrior 25 world…see ya." Then Kero went bye bye.  
"Here's the pen, Mad." Said Sakura handing her the pen.   
"Okie dokie…here comes the greatest artist of all TIME!" said Madison starting to open a page.   
~10 min later~  
"Lets see…a little leather here…some skin here…some silk here…some lace here…some 6 inch heels there…some suction cupped tube top here…….and skirt…some fish net tights…and blue no pink highlights…there…all finished!!!" Then Sakura walked…waddled…over to the mirror and…  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!MADISON!!!! You need professional help! NOW!!AND FAST!!" Then all of a sudden the windows crashed open and in came a cloud of black smoke, followed by a tall, handsome, young man, all in black(not gothy black but James Bond black) leather suit.   
"Who are you!!??!!" cried Madison.   
"And how dare you tip over my dresser of SHOES!!" cried Sakura.  
"Whatever…I'm taking you…yeah you…in the skimpy outfit."  
"Me?….cool…" said Sakura, "Where? The Mall!!!!"   
"NO! You DITS!!" yelled a frustrated so-called Devious Master Showron, "I'm taking you to your worst nightmare."  
"That's original," groaned Sakura.  
"But Sakura?" said Madison.  
"Don't worry Madison. I'll be back, this stud has no idea how to be a cheerleader-napper…"   
"Shut up…" cried the so-called Devious Master Showron grabbing Sakura by her waist and throwing her, easily, over his shoulder and then jumping out the window and disappearing.  
"Kay,have fun!!!"yelled Madison waving out the window.   
"Okay, now where are we really going?" Asked a gently thrown over the shoulder Sakura.  
"I already told you we're not going to the Mall!!!!!!! We're going to Major-higher-ranking-than-me-Master Meilin's domain." Replied the so-called Devious Master Showron.  
"Ohhhh! Cool…..adventure…..with a hot evil stud trying to cheerleader-nap me…….A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!!AWESOME,AWESOME, A-TOTALLY!!"  
"Urgh!!Cheerleaders!!" said the so-called Devious Master Showron.  
"I know, aren't we cool?"she replied. He rolled his eyes.   
~At the domain~  
"Did you bring the girl?" asked an annoying voice.  
"Yes, Major-higher-ranking-than-me-Master Meilin." He replied.   
"Good! Put her in the cell."  
"Does it have wallpaper?" asked the (Yes, still hyped-up)Sakura.  
"NOO!!" yelled the Major Master Meilin.   
"How bout' a couch?" she asked.   
"NO!"  
"You at least have a phone right?"  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! We don't have wallpaper, a couch, or a PHONE!!!!" yelled a really annoyed Major-higher-ranking-than-him-Master Meilin.   
"It's a cell!! Not you're bedroom!!!" Yelled the so-called-Devious Master. After that Sakura tried to be a little more quiet while he put her in her cell.   
"Umm, do you have something to eat?" she asked the so-called Devious Master Showron.   
"I think you've had enough to eat already…..or so it seems. Since you're so hyper and ditsy."   
"Actually,all I had today was a liter of mountain dew. Cause' we had a soccer tournament today and our really awesome coach gave us a liter so we'd cheer better cause' you know it is the tournament." She explained sitting down on the cold, hard floor. "Then my totally awesome brother, Tori, came and picked up Madison and me, which by the way Madison was in the trunk in case he said no, but he didn't thank goodness. So she got out of the trunk and we drove home you know, then Madison decided to make a few outfits for me, she made this one, you know the one I'm wearing right now, which I think is really freaky, cause' I think she needs serious help because she's always making up these really icky outfits like this one, You know if you came later I probably wouldn't be wearing this outfit, I'd probably be wearing one of my own outfits instead."  
"Okay, you can shut up now!!"  
"K! Besides, I don't think I could talk very long in this icky cell!!"  
"You know, I'm gonna' go get you something to eat and maybe then you'll shut up." Said the so-called Devious Master Showron. He left her to herself. About half an hour later he came back with a bowl of some kind of noodle thingy.   
"Here, eat up." He said shoving it through her cell door.  
"Um, thanks." Said the now calmed down Sakura, She tried some of it and smiled. "This is great!! Did you make this?" she asked him.   
"Um, yah." He replied. She finished it about five minutes later and set the bowl down. She turned to him. "Umm, do you by any chance have any girl clothes here? I don't really intend to wear this the whole time I'm here." He thought for a while.   
"Ummm,,,,,,,, we have some of her clothes if you want to borrow some of them."   
"Sure!! Anything to get out of these clothes!"   
"K, I'll go get some." He said as he left. When he came back he handed her the clothes.  
"Umm, A little privacy here." She said .  
"Oh!! Yah, I'm goin'." He said slowly walking away. She waited until she no longer could here his footsteps then she changed.   
~1 hour later~  
"So…is your cell cold enough, yet?" cackled the Major-higher-ranking-than-him-Master Meilin cruelly, after noticing her shiver.  
"I-I-I-It's f-f-r-r-e-e-z-z-ing! I'm n-n-numb all over."   
"Oh…great!" she smiled harshly.  
"It is really cold in here." Said the so-called Devious Master Showron, "Maybe we should turn off the air conditioning. I mean she is a person and all…"  
"A science experiment person…animal, for all I care…now come, Showron, let us leave her to her…chilling thoughts, heeheehee."  
"But-"   
"But? Did I hear you disagree with mwah?"   
"uhhh…"  
"Because if you did-"  
"I wasn't." so-called Devious Master said.  
"I thought so…now come…you have a back to massage…"  
"Oh, man…I'd rather be in the cell…"   
"What was that?"  
"umm…I'd rather put your hair nicely in gel…yeah! Gel!"  
"Oookkaaayyy. You may do that also, stud-Showron."  
"Wa-wa-wa-wait…what did you just call me?!" (By-the-way they are still in front of Sakura's cell so Sakura just got free front row tickets to a movie!)  
"Stud-Showron...nice little diddy I made up recently…"  
"I am not your stud…"  
"But…the cell-chic called you a stud!!!"  
"Yeah…I didn't notice…I noticed you though and just for future information, I am not to be called that…even if I am lower ranking than you. Got it?"  
"Humph…"  
"Good."  
"Now come, my little masseuse." Said Master Meilin, quickly grabbing his arm and pulling it up the dungeon staircase.  
"Pathetic…" Sakura annoyingly said, referring to the junk Devious Master has to put up with.  
~5 hours later (9:30)~  
"Here," said Devious Master Showron handing Sakura a plate with bread and water, "Sorry for the nasty dinner…Major-pain-in-the-butt-Master Meilin said I had to give this to you…I'll bring you some more bread down later…" After Sakura took it, Devious Master Showron rubbed his hands. "Whats wrong…Devious…whatchamacallit?"  
"It's nothing… Meilin just made me put in a couple extra hours of massaging."  
"Ouch…by-the-way whats your name…just for the heck of it so I don't have to keep trying to remember your villain thingy name?"   
"It's…Li."  
"Ahhh…now there's a nice two letter name I can remember!" she said giggling girlishly.  
"How is that funny?"  
"You have noooo sense of humor…Li." Said Sakura rolling her eyes.   
"Yeah, well theres usually nothing to laugh at over here so I am kinda out of practice."  
"Do you like doing…whatever it is you do?"  
"Not really…sometimes being a villain attracts the girls…well in the movies it does…that's why I wanted to do this."  
"How old were you when you started?"   
"12."  
"You've been doing this for 4 years now!?"  
"Pretty much."   
"Where are your parents?"  
"Dad is dead…mom lives in Hong Kong."  
"doesn't she worry?"  
"She thinks I'm in a foreign high school."   
"Oh….reeaallllyyy." she said (like Jim Carrey), "Why don't you just leave? There's nothin' here but a cranky, selfish, teen who's power hungry."   
"That would be hard…I'm under contract and she's got me trapped by fences, gates, cameras, surveillance video cameras, and…rottweilers."  
"Yikes…so I guess there's no escape route you can show me."  
"If I new one, I'd be gone by now."  
"Are there any telephones?"  
"Nope…not that I know of." Moaned Li.  
"Can you at least let me out of here?"   
"Well…"   
"C'mon…I know you really don't want to see me in here."  
"Oh, alright…" he said smiling…and blushing…trying to open the cell door, "I'm pretty sure it's this key." Then he turned it and the cell door opened.   
"Oh, thanks! Now…where's a door?"  
"Dunno…the only doors are bedroom doors, and the front door."  
"Can't we go through the front door?"  
"Lulu and Muffin are there."  
"Who?"   
"Her rottweilers."  
"She named her ferocious rottweilers Lulu and Muffin?"  
"Yeah…well…she named the teddy bear she sleeps with, Li. Now that's scary!"  
"She knows a stud when she sees one." Sakura giggled.   
"Yeah…whatever."  
"Now…..about Lulu and Muffin…….got any other dog food around here other than bread?" "Ummm…….yah, I think I do….follow me." He instructed. They walked through some doors and in a hallway, then into the kitchen. Sakura searched through some cupboards. Then she found some chicken biscuits for the dogs.   
"Got something." She said as she handed Li the biscuits. "Now, where is the front door?"  
"I'll show you." He again lead her through some doors and another hallway till' they came to the front door. "They right out the door?"  
"Yep…."   
"Okay, hang on a sec…" she said as she got in a stance.   
"Oh key of the clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand the force ignite!!RELEASE!!" she shouted as a staff appeared from her necklace. Li watched in amazement. She took out a card called the DASH. "Good thing I happened to have this thing with me when you nabbed me."  
"Oh yah, about that…. sorry." Li said blushing a little.  
"That's okay.I never worry about getting' hurt as long as I have this with me." she said holding up her staff. "Now, let's see….DASH card!! Make my speed increase full fold!! Release and dispell!!" she could feel the energy running through her. "Okay! I'm ready to go!! Give me some of those biscuits." She said as she took some out of the box. She opened the door and bolted off. Luckily the dogs saw her and chased after her giving Li some time to escape. Li ran out off the domain's grounds and waited for her. Then he started to think,   
* She's really brave. And she's a sorceress or something! That's cool! I gotta cheerleader-nap her more often!* Then he saw her throw the biscuits, and luckily, the dogs stopped to eat. "Sakura! Over here." He yelled. Sakura then dashed over to where Li was. The dogs then saw them and started running as fast as they could to over where they were.  
"Li! Look!"  
"Yikes! Stay here!" Then   
Li jumped back over the bush he was hiding behind and started to fight the dogs. Then something caught Sakura's eye, a necklace Li was wearing started to glow!  
"Whoa! That's kinda like my key necklace! It glows whenever I fight! He must be a card captor! Or maybe, yet, even a descendant of Clow Reed!!" He finally scared off the dogs then jumped back over the bushes. Sakura wrapped herself around him.  
"You were GREAT!!I knew there was more to you than just being a cute stud!!" she said as she let go of him. He was blushing furiously.  
"Ahh……"   
"You're welcome!" she answered before he could finish. "So…..do you want to meet Madison? And don't worry…she won't make any more of those weird outfits. At least-AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Madison!!! I'm gonna' kill you!!" she yelled as she tried to cover herself up. She was now wearing a skimpy, pink bikini with tall stiletto pink heels and her hair was down(Still pink highlighted!) and she had pink lipgloss and eyeshadow. Li was blushing even more than Sakura if possible. Then she was wearing nothing but her towel, wrapped around her. Then Madison made a cheerleading uniform. It had a crop top and a really short mini-skirt.  
"Okay, that's it!! Come here, I'm using the DASH card!!" she said as she grabbed his hand. He was again blushing. In minutes they made it back to her house. They had to use her window as an entrance so Tori wouldn't get 'all weird' on her for wearing such a skimpy outfit.  
"Oh, man! I gotta change! And quick!" cried Sakura running to her closet. Li was just standing there. "Lets see I'll wear this...and this…and…THIS!" She was just about to pull of her crop top when she saw Li in her corner closing his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot about you!! Umm…well…you can't go out of my room so…quick! In here!" She cried pointing to her closet. He went in and shut the door. Then she got undressed and then put on her blue flared Abercrombie and Fitch jeans and her new A+F light pink tank top with a light, white sweater over it. "Okay, you can come out now, Li."   
"How does this thing work?" he asked holding up a tank top that criss-crosses in the front and ties up in the back.  
"It's a tank top."   
"No. What your wearing now is a tank-top. This is a…square piece of material attached to strings." "Boys…they know nothing about fashion…until they see it on some hot chic."   
"Does that mean you're gonna try it on?"   
"I didn't mean me you dork."  
"oops."  
"Thanks for the complement anyways…"   
"Yeah…no prob." He said blushing, "By-the-way…is that your boyfriend I heard downstairs?"  
"NO! Far from it! He's my brother, Tori. I told you about him, 'member?"  
"Um…yeah, sure. I remember."  
"No you don't. You're a bad liar."  
"I'm not lying, honest…"  
"Ya…sure, ya still lying."  
"Fine. But only because you talked my ear off…I stopped paying attention after the first 10 minutes." "Yeah well. I think guys should become more sensitive about them talking things. Boys are always saying how girls talk too much and I frankly hate when they do that. The only reason boys make fun of girls doing that is cause thay have no friends that will listen or that their lives are sooo totally boring they have nothing to talk on endlessly about! So, it's completely healthy and normal for girls to talk on end."  
"Okay, sorry. I get the point. I'll listen more." Footsteps could be heard from inside the room.  
"Quick!! Go back in my closet!!"  
"I'm not going back in there!! It smells like TommyGirl perfume! "  
"Fine! The other side of my bed!"  
"No way am I gonna' fit in there!!" The door started opening so she pushed him in the other side of the bed and sat on him to hide him. He made a shrill noise.  
"Hey squirt? I keep hearing voices coming from your room, is somebody here? Like a boy?"  
"NO!! I mean….there's no boys in here…except for you of course!"  
"Uh huh….sure squirt…" he said as he looked around the room while he still held onto the door knob. Then he noticed she was sitting down. "I didn't know you got a new chair."  
"Uhhh…..Yah! That's where I was yesterday. Shopping! It's really comfortable too!" she said as she bounced up and down on top of him. He tried not to make a noise , it was very difficult with Sakura on top of him.   
"Whatever squirt." he said as he walked out the door. Madison walked in right after him. He turned to her. "Watch out Madison! She's talking to herself." He said dodging a pillow from Sakura.  
"I'm sure." She replied. She walked in and closed the door. She walked to her window and watched as Tori left. "K, the coast is clear. You can get off the poor guy."   
"Oof!" he said as she sat up. "Bout' time! I was starting to shrink!" Sakura lightly punched him in the arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Uhhh…..nothing?"  
"Like I said before, you're a terrible liar."  
"So, would you like a 16 year old BOY sitting on you?"  
"No, most boys are fat so they'd be heavier than a 16 year old girl."  
"Now what's THAT supposed to mean?!"  
"Well, not that you're fat or anything! I mean seriously! Would I call you a stud if you were fat? I mean it's like you got that whole six pack thing going on there and those …huge ..arm ..muscles….."Sakura was melting like butter as she realized how hot he actually was. Li was blushing at the thought of a girl talking to him like that.   
"Ahhh …….love fights…..how romantic…" Sakura and Li turned to her.   
"LOVE fights?!" they said in unison. "Now what's THAT supposed to mean?!!?!" they said together.  
"Oh, nothing. You two are obviously enraptured with each other!" Madison said.   
"What do you mean?!" Sakura yelled.   
" 'Ooh! And those huge arm muscles!!' you were practically melting onto him! And you!" she said as she turned to Li, "She called you a liar. That's usually a sign of PASSION and VALOR!"  
"What do you mean?" asked Li.   
"Lying includes all of the above. One, Saying stuff nice about the other that you didn't mean to say then saying, 'that's not what I said or meant'. Two, blushing. Three, Being tense before saying something, so you accidently don't say what's REALLY on your mind. Four, saying, Guys don't like what they see until it's on a hot chic. Then saying, Does that mean you're gonna try it on? Then calling them a name like dork or jerk or retard or something like that."   
"MADISON!" yelled Sakura.  
"What?!" Madison yelled back.  
"Where did you get that fact?!?" yelled Li.   
"Yeah. What he said." Said Sakura with her arms on her waist.   
"Fine fine fine. I accidently left a camera in here by mistake. And it just happened to be on recording." "MADISON!!" yelled Sakura angrily hitting her with a hat she took of Li's head.   
"Hey! That's my hat!" he said holding Sakura back so she wouldn't ruin it. "So what! Who cares about what she said ?! It doesn't mean it has to be true if she says it." Li said holding onto her as much as he could. She finally settled down and gave him back his hat.  
"I guess you're right. There's no reason to believe what she said….but still….can't I just hit her one time? Pllleeaassee?! Li?!" she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.  
"Oh…..Sakura why are you doing that? You know no guy can resist a puppy-dog face!!" "Pleeaaaaasssse??!?!?!?!?!?"   
"Oh…fine!" he said as he gave her his hat.  
"YES!!!" she took it and ran over to Madison and smacked her on the head. She stood there for another second then smacked her on the head repeadetly.   
"HEY! Sakura, I said one more time not twenty!! Gimme' that!!"he said taking away his hat.  
"Hey Sakura do you really need his permission to hit someone? You do know that means a sign of affection don't you." asked Madison teasingly.  
"You know, Madison, you're right. I don't." she said as she took the hat back and chased her around the room hitting her every second. Li sighed.  
"Girls. Who can explain them?" Sakura and Madison stopped running and gave each other a 'look' then dug in her closet for a sec' then came out with two hats. They snuck up on Li and started hitting him with them. He tried to avoid them but couldn't so he ran downstairs to the kitchen sink. He took out the hose, turned on the cold water and sprayed them. Sakura fought through it and tackled him to the ground and stuffed the hose in his mouth then took it out so he could swallow and take a breath. Then Madison took some left over spaghetti from last night and dumped it on his head. He sat there shocked while Sakura sat next to him and tried to hold in the giggles. Madison stood above him holding the bowl with her left hand. Then he took a hand-full of spaghetti from the top of his head and threw it at Sakura.  
"Uh! Food fight!!!!" she yelled as she got up and went in the fridge and her and Li each grabbed a bottle of a diffrn't kind of salsa and dumped both of them down Madison's shirt. Then Sakura took a can of whipped cream and made a swirly ontop of her head. Then Li shoved her out of the house while Sakura sprayed her in the back with pop. Then they slammed it shut in her face. She sat there looking at the door covered in salsa, whipped cream, and pop.  
"Fine!! I get the point! You guys want to be alone!!" Then the door opened again and Sakura and Li stood there with a 6 gallon container of punch that they had been storing in the basement for a party but the party was cancelled so it had been down there for 6 months. They poured it on her head then shut the door again.   
"Why you're looking delicious today!" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to reveal Eriol on a skateboard.  
"Oh… Eriol! What a surprise! He he he he bet ya didn't plan on seeing me like this today."  
"Yeah well. Hey, who's that guy in there with Sakura?"  
"Uh?" then she looked behind her and saw them laughing on the other side of the window. Then she smiled evilly, "Oh…didn't you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"That's Sakura's fiance."  
"Fiancé?!" Eriol cried,"I didn't know Sakura was engaged! And at such a young age, too!"  
"I know! I just found out! Her own best friend! And I had to find out the hard way!!"  
"What do you mean the hard way?"  
"Oh, I accidentally walked in on one of their glorious making out all day traditions."  
"You mean-"   
"I mean tonsil hockey, counting taste buds, saliva swap, the works."   
"That's disgusting!" he cried, "Does anyone know him?Where did he come from? The stars?"  
"I believe his name is Killer or something like that."  
"Where did he get a name like that?"   
"Oh, Sakura told me he was in the Cincinnati gang he even has a tattoo of a skull that says 'Killer Devil' on it?"  
"Where?"   
"Only Sakura knows."   
"Sakura got a tattoo with his name 'Killer' in a heart on her stomach. Then she has one that has a knife with a rose on her…lets call it her lower, lower back."  
"OUCHIE WAWA!"  
"I know. I think he's a crazed manic and is going to kill her some day! I mean look what he persuaded her to do to me!!"  
"I'm sorry." Said Eriol, "I think some one should go knock some sense into that once innocent young girl!" "Well…there both right in there."  
"I'm going in!" Eriol walked into Sakura's house and looked around for them. All he saw in the kitchen was food thrown every where. He looked in the living room and found them tackling each other down and spraying each other with mustard. "Oh my gosh!!! What are you doing?!?!?1?" Eriol yelled at them both.  
"Oh hi Eriol!! What brings you here?" she asked as she got up, sprayed Li one last time then walked over to Eriol.  
"Who is he?" asked Li "Old boyfriend?"  
"No Li. Actually he is Madison's boyfriend."Sakura explained to him. "Li this is Eriol, Eriol, this is Li." She introduced them.   
"You're name is Li? Isn't it killer?"  
"What? No, it's Li." Said Sakura puzzled.  
"And aren't you guys engaged?" asked Eriol. Then Li and Sakura looked at each other and started to laugh,   
"Where on God's green earth did you get that idea?!?!" they said together in unison. Then they looked at each other again and rolled their eyes and said (again in unison), "Madison."   
"Yeah." Said Eriol. Then Madison walked, still covered in food, laughing hysterically,  
"Oh!! I got you guys good!!" Then Eriol said,  
"So, Sakura, you don't have a tattoo on your-"  
"He he he lets go Eriol!"  
"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.  
"You have a tattoo?" asked Li.   
"Yeah on her behind." Eriol said. Then Li looked behind Sakura at- But before he could make it all the way back Sakura grabbed his face and said,  
"Don't even think it hot stuff." Li blushed and walked far away from her.   
"So, you guys aren't together?" asked Eriol.   
"No." said Sakura.  
"Could have fooled me." Eriol said.  
"Uh?" asked Li and Sakura.   
"Well you guys follow all the steps."  
"Steps?"  
"You know, One, Saying stuff you don't really mean to say-"  
"Yes, we've heard it already from Madison." Said Sakura.   
"Well, you're a cute couple you kinda look alike, too. Both brown hair, both 16-"  
"Okay you can shut up now Eriol." Said Sakura.   
"I wonder what it would look like if you two were together I'm really curious." Said Eriol. Then Eriol dug in his pockets and pulled out some money and started to count it. "I have 52 bucks. I'll give you each 26 bucks if you guys kiss here and now."   
Then Madison dug in her pockets and pulled out 26 bucks.   
"And I'll add in 13 bucks each."  
"What?" the two asked confusingly.   
"So how 'bout it? 39 bucks each to kiss for…1 minute." Eriol laughed.   
"Are you kidding?!" They both said at the same time.   
"You're telling me you want me to kiss him for 39 bucks? Sounds simple. Too simple if I know Madison….I know there's got to be a catch." Sakura said eyeing Madison.   
"Yep! You know me too well!! The catch is I get to catch it all on tape….it's like getting money for free ya' know. All you have to do is kiss a guy for a minute. And it looks like Li already made it easier by being a studmuffin." Sakura looked at Li as in to ask 'Would you mind? Cause I'll do it if you do.' "Well,I guess for the sake of 39 bucks….just so it won't go to waste by you guys." He said .   
"Yes!!!" shouted Madison and Eriol. "Okay!! Now you have to kiss." Sakura and Li looked at each other nervously then stepped towards each other and leaned in closer. Li started to blush like an over ripe tomato. Sakura was in between giggling and fainting. Meanwhile…….  
"Showron? Where's the girl? Where are you? SHOWRON?!?!?!?!?!?!? What happened to Lulu and Muffin?! They're bloated!! Did somebody feed you puppies?" Back with Li and Sakura…..  
They leaned in closer and closer till' their lips met. Madison had a stop watch with her so she timed them.. They pulled away.   
"Bout' time! That was 5 minutes not one!!" said Eriol nudging Sakura.  
"Yah…….OH!! I mean…..Madison forgot to tell us when a minute was up!!" shouted Li.   
"Well, I did but you guys were to busy to listen. I didn't want to bother you during you're 'meeting'." "C'mon you guys. You know you enjoyed it." Said Eriol. Then Sakura and Li looked at each other and nodded, 'no'.  
"Come on you guys! Can you leave now! You guys just barged in on me!" cried Sakura.  
"And Li…" said Madison winking to Eriol. Then Eriol said,  
"Alright see you two around later, then…together most likely." Then he laughed and ran out the door. "Yeah well I better be going too. Even though I would rather stay and humiliate you two and show how much you guys like each other."  
"We just met, Madison. We couldn't possibly like each other like that in that short amount of time!! For heaven's sake! He cheerleader-napped me!"   
"Hey, don't bring up past mistakes…I apologized already for that…so just try to get that little incident out of your head, Sakura."  
"Okay…another little 'love' argument I presume?! I'll just be leaving now! See ya all later!" cried Madison skipping out the door.   
"Bye MADISON!!" yelled Sakura.  
"So, Li…OMG! If forgot! Where are you going to stay!"  
"Huh? Oh…"  
"Oh! It's not that you aren't like totally welcomed here…but my brother would so have a heart attack if he knew you were here!! So, sorry but you can't stay here. Sorry for not telling you sooner!"  
"Oh. It's okay…I guess…but I have like no money with me."  
"That would be a problem…oh wait!!" Then Sakura ran to a drawer and pulled out the 'Clow Book'. "Here we go!" she exclaimed graabing a card of some sort.   
"What are you doing? Do you collect old, freaky looking cards?"  
"No, silly. I'm fixing your housing problems…"  
"How?"  
"You'll see…prepare to BE AMAZED!" after Sakura saying this she then she released the wand and said, "Create card! I command you to make a house for Li…ACROSS THE STREET! Release and dispell, Create card!" Then after her wand disappears, she says to Li, "Okay…you have a house…tax free across from ME!"  
"Nice rhyme."  
"I knew you'd like that." She laughed.   
"I don't see a house." Li said doubtingly.   
"Look across the street, dimwad. 'Tax free ACROSS FROM ME'!" she yelled.   
"Okay, okay. Don't get so-" then he looked out the window and saw a brand spankin' new house! Sitting there ACROSS FROM SAKURA! TAX FREE!   
"Whoa…" was all he could say.  
"See…" she said, all-knowingly.   
"I wanna go see my new house!!!" he yelled with excitement.   
"Fine-o fine already! I got the keys…and an extra set…" she laughed dangling two sets of keys infront of him.   
"Why is there an extra set?" he asked.  
"Umm…no reason. Now lets go see that house of your's I architected on my OWN!"   
"Fine with me!" Li said smiling running down her stairs, and out the door, and across the street.  
"Hurry! Open it! Open it!" he said excitely rushing on and on, jumping up and down up and down.   
"Here, Li Showron, your new house!" Then when she opened the door they saw to the left… a leather couch, a big screen T.V., a few bookshelves, and a love sofa. Straight ahead was the kitchen and to the right was a staircase leading to a large hallway with a bathroom, the master bedroom and a guestroom. In the kitchen was a door that lead to the porch. Li stepped onto it and gasped.  
"A POOL!!!!"  
"Yep, come on." Said Sakura leading him in the house and up the staircase. They walked through the hallway. Sakura opened the master bedroom and let Li walk in and explore.  
"This is so cool!! Thank you soooo much Sakura!!" shouted Li. His bedroom had a full size bed, a walkout window, a few dressers, and a bathroom. They continued down the hallway to the bathroom. It was like all the other bathrooms. Then they went to the guest bedroom. It too had a full sized bed and a few dressers. The window was farely big but not too big.  
"What is this room for?" he asked almost stupidly.  
"Duh, if you have any unexpected company!"  
"Oh yah. Well, I'd better go grocery shopping to fill up the fridge."   
"Why bother? It's already filled up with all your essentials, same with you're room so don't even bother." "Gosh, you thought of it all! Didn't you." He replied smiling one of those smiles.   
"Only because you didn't." she said nudging him alittle and walking downstairs to the door.  
"Well, I'd better be going. I haven't slept for a whole day! And I could really use it." She said yawning and stretching as she turned the nob on the front door.   
"Yah, bye. And thanks again!"  
"Yah, yah, yah….." she said slowly walking across the street. Li sat in the door way waving as she left. ^ ^   
---*--@ (My rose from Li to Sakura ) ^ o ^ 


	2. He he he!

Okay, I know what you're thinking, this is not rated 'G' is it? Well, no. I wasn't exactly thinking   
when I put that. It's more like PG 13. So, all of you poor misguided children who thought other wise..  
...... SORRY!!!!! Anyways! Me and my cuz wrote this one! It's not completely done, but we'll get to  
it eventually. And now to the part I hate.......  
"I do not own CARD CAPTORS OR ANY OTHER CREATURE OR   
PERSON IN THIS STORY!!!" (cries.....)  
Now on to the story!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later that night…..About midnight…  
"Gosh, where is Tori?! He was supposed to be home two hours ago!!" Sakura shouted. The  
phone rang. She jumped up and answered it. "Hello?…Yah…..You're not coming home?!?!?!…….till   
tomorrow?!?! Tor! It's supposed to storm tonight!! You know how much I hate storms!! I am not! NO   
I'M NOT!!!!!! Whatev. Yah, k. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone. "Tori! He always does   
this! Leaves me home alone in the middle of a storm. What a great way to say I care about the  
well-being of my little sis'!" she said as she stormed out of her room. "Now what am I supposed to  
do? " She thought a moment. Then her eyes popped open. "I know!!" she said as she ran out of the   
house into the rain.  
  
Li was just laying down in his new bed in his new room in his new house on his new blankets   
when he heard a rustling downstairs and the door opened with a creek. He quickly jumped up and   
grabbed what ever was nearest to him, the remote control to his T.V downstairs(He just happened   
to have it with him at the time.) he quietly walked out of his room and down the hallway. What ever it   
was was in the kitchen. He turned the corner slowly and a bolt of thunder roared. He heard a high   
pitched scream and what ever it was jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. It was wrapped   
around him.  
"L-l-l-l-l-li?"it stuttered.   
"Sakura? Is that you? Hang on let me get the light." He said as he unwrapped her from his waist. He  
got up and turned on the light. There was more thunder and Sakura was once again wrapped   
around his waist.  
"Li, I 'm scared!" she said looking at his face.  
"Yah, You're also soaking wet." He said as he lead her to the bathroom to get some towels. He   
wrapped a green one around her and tried to dry her hair with a small purple one while she latched   
onto him for dear life. A small shade of tinted pink creeped onto her face. As he dried her he  
started walking downstairs to the living room and they sat on the love sofa cause' he didn't want to  
get the leather couch wet. Once he was done drying her he got up off the couch and started to walk   
to the kitchen when Sakura grasped his hand with both of hers.   
"Please don't leave me alone Li."  
"Well then come with me." He said pulling her off the couch. Then they came back in the living   
room, Li carrying two mugs of honey milk in one hand cause Sakura still grasped onto his other one  
with her two. They sat down on the sofa and Li put in a movie 'A mid summer night dream'.  
"Maybe this will calm you down." Li said sitting next to her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his   
arm and pulled her legs up to her chest.  
"I'm surprised a guy like you would have this movie…or desire since everything here is pretty much   
what you want."  
"Hey, I can be a very sensitive and caring guy when I need to be." He smiled looking down at her   
with somewhat loving eyes. She then noticed these eyes (meanwhile, Li didn't even know he was  
making them, he thought he was just thinking them.) and started gettting butterflies in her stomach,  
*Why is Li looking at me that way? He really is a sensitive and caring guy…expecially for a   
cheerleader-napper. Should I look at him like that or??* But what she didn't notice was she already   
was. Then Li snapped out of his thoughts of looking at her like that and actually doing that. Then  
Sakura just watched the movie from now on, but half way through she fell asleep. Li noticed right  
away exspecially since he looked at her every few minutes so he picked her up gently and carried her  
to his bedroom and he slept in the guestroom. A few hours later he could feel Sakura crawl into his   
bed with him. He turned onto his side and looked at her. She fell asleep instantly. She looks like an  
angel… he thought to himself. A beautiful sleeping angel…..were his last thoughts before he fell  
asleep. Sakura opened her eyes a little and moved over to him more then layed her head on his chest.   
  
The next morning…..  
Li sat up in his bed. He got up and walked into the kitchen because he could smell something   
good.(He forgot he was still in his boxers!!) Sakura took one look at him then started giggling at   
the sight of him in his boxers.   
"Morning sunshine!"she said happily.  
"Oh, yeah...good morning. What's so funny?" She made a straight face and said,  
"~cough~ below your stomach ~cough~ above your knees ~cough~!" Then she laughed and started  
to turn to the stove to keep cooking. Li gave her a weird face and then looked below his stomach  
but a above his knees.  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" he screamed and jolted back upstairs as fast as lightning. She started laughing and   
kept cooking. Awile later, Li came down in a big, dark green Abercrombie t-shirt and baggy khakis.  
"Much better, Li." she smiled wearing light blue flared jeans and a American Eagle black tank top.   
"Cute outfit, Sakura. Where'd you get that?"  
"Create card...it's my own 'magical' like credit card!" Then she started to laugh at herself.  
"Hi-larious." he replied.   
"Like I said before, You have no sense of humor."   
"Yes, I do."   
"No you don't"  
"Yes, I do!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No....you don't Li....." "Do you want to fight about it?" Li asked walking towards her. "Yah! Bring   
it on!!" she said walking to him getting in his face.(Bye the way this is a play around fight.) "Come  
on!! Come get me!!" Li said. Sakura tackled him to the ground. "Pinned ya'!" she shouted. "Not quite  
yet."replied Li. He started tickling her till she rolled off him.Then he continued to tickle her. "More   
like I pinned YOU!" Sakura was laughing uncontrollably. Meanwhile Madison was outside the   
window. She picked up her cell-phone and called Eriol. Eriol was there in about ten minutes. "Hey   
eriol, They're playing 'tickle me li-mo.Maybe we should 'spice' it up." "Hummmm........." he replied. Next   
thing they heard was Sakura scream. Li looked down at Sakura and saw that she was wearing ....she   
was wearing his boxers and t-shirt. "Oh no......I'm afraid to look....." he said. He looked down at   
himself and he was wearing Sakura's small tank top and tight jeans. He fell back.Him and Sakura ran  
upstairs into the bathroom.Sakura changed inside the curtain and li changed on the other side of it.  
Then they came back out and went back into the living room. They sat on the couch and relaxed.   
They sat on the separate ends of the couch from each other, attempting and trying not to look too  
suspicious when sneaking a quick glance at one another. Then after a few minutes of silence the two  
started to slowly float towards each other. "Whoa! What's happening to me!" cried Sakura trying to  
grab the air …but of course she couldn't grab anything. "I-I-I don't know!" Shouted Li then Sakura  
tried to "jump" down from the air but she ended up landing-some how- into Li's open airy lap.  
"Sakura-what ARE you doing?!" asked Li nervously. "You really think I AM doing this?!" cried   
Sakura, "Because I CERTAINLY AM NOT!" "Well I am not doing it." "Well someone had to  
of change us out of our clothes too and it wasn't either of us so…MADISON!! Where are you! I  
know you are in here! ERIOL!! I know you're in here too! So get yourselves out here! And explain   
yourselves!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an angry Sakura- who is still on the blushing Li's lap!   
"Fine-o fine-o! We're both here! Don't have a cow!" then Madison and Eriol popped up from   
behind a big love seat. "Why-I mean when- no where- GET ME DOWN!!!" cried Sakura kicking   
her legs and waving her arms…then suddenly WHACK!! Her ferociously waving arms smacked Li   
right in the jaw and THAT caused them to fall… having Sakura fall on top of Li's now aching body.  
Li groaned in pain. Sakura quickly got up after realizing that she just landed right on top of him   
smashing him. "OH Li I'm soooo sorry!!" she cried. "that's… okay…I guess." He said struggling to   
get up. Sakura gave him a hand. Eriol was smirking and Madison had her trusty camera with her. "So,  
you two LOVE birds decide that you follow all the steps YET?" "I don't know what you're   
talking about." Stated Sakura getting kind of upset. "You know Eriol… I think you've lost it a  
looooong time ago. And you still haven't regained sanity." "That's a nice little thought on you're  
part Sakura. So what does my cute little descendant have to say about this?" "Why in the world   
did you just call me that?!" cried Li. "Well… you are a descendant of CLOW REED right?" "Yah,   
so?" "Well, I am a reincarnation of CLOW REED so that means I'm you're elder. And I know you   
don't like to disobey you're elders do you?" "No I don't but you are NOT my elder." "Am so."   
"Are not." "Am so." "Are NOT!" "I am CLOW REED whether you like it or NOT!"  
"Oh…. not? Okay you are NOT my elder." Eriol rolled his eyes. "Stubborn. Just like his father.   
Don't know why any body would like you." "Why? Because I'm like you as well?" Eriol glared at him.   
"You know, I do not have the faintest idea what you see in him Sakura." Said Eriol now turning to  
her. Madison giggled at the now blushing Sakura. "KAWAII!!" "Well…I'm starting to feel left out  
now so we'll just be leaving now." Said Eriol as he grinned before he disappeared. "Uh oh." Said   
Sakura worriedly. "What?" asked Li curiously. "It's that smile he gave before they leaft. I know he's  
up to something." She replied suspiciously. Why does Eriol always have to get into my business?   
She thought. "Tell me about it." Replied Li. Sakura looked at him. "What did you say?" "Well… you  
said get's into you're business….it gets annoying doesn't it." Li replied turning to her. *But I didn't   
say that out loud did I? I thought I said it in my head…. * Li looked at her. *Has she gone off her  
rocker? * He thought. She looked at him shocked. "Jerk on isle 3!"She said outloud. "What?!"   
"You just said I'm crazy!" "I wasn't talking to you though! I said it in my…. Eriol is gonna' die…."He  
said through gritted teeth. "Only if I can help. Other wise he's not dyin' yet. " Replied Sakura  
cracking her knuckles. "K. It's a deal." He said while shaking hands with Sakura. "Well… I'd better  
get home before Tori does…. If he comes home and I'm not there , he will surely kill me." Said   
Sakura starting to walk away, "but…if he's not home- I'll be all alone! And no one will be there to  
protect me or keep me company and then I'll surely go insane…unless some big, bad, mean serial  
killer comes first and I die because I was ALL ALONE, HELPLESS, AND   
UNPROTECTED!!" "Ok, Sakura, I'll come over…" "You, why would I want you over, Ciou!"   
she smiled slyly and continued to move to the door…"Why? Do you WANT to come over?" she  
asked not looking at him but facing the door. "OH! Go to your house where I won't be alone or  
bored or UNPROTECTED!!! Why OF COURSE I want to come over!" Li smiled sweetly.   
"Really?" she asked in a cutesy girlish voice. "No…" said Li, "Ciou, babe!" "Humph!" then she   
stomped out of his house and tried to slam the door…but an misplaced shoe of Li's blocked the  
door. So she screamed when she saw it and ran up to the shoe and kicked it…but being a girl…and a   
cheerleader… she missed and whacked her foot on the side of the door and yelled in pain. "Plan B,"   
she whispered. She grabbed the shoe and chucked it into the road. Then she turned to Li and   
nodded in approvement and walked away...and of course she needs to cross the road to get to her  
house and guess what…she trips on the shoe…YEP! She trips on the shoe she threw into the road  
for revenge. She heard Li laughing hysterically. "Grrr…why you little…" then she started to get up  
but then fell, realizing she had gone and twisted her ankle. "ooh…the pain!!!" she cried rolling around  
clenching her foot. Li was trying not to laugh so he was holding it in but he finally gave in and let it   
ALL OUT!! "HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHHEEEHEHEHEHAHAHAAHAHE! Oh  
Oh Oh Oh if that's not the funniest thing I EVER saw I don't know WHAT IS!!" Then while Li  
was laughing hysterically and Sakura was rolling around grabbing her ankle a "02 Grand Am" was  
quickly coming down the road. Li noticed and tried to yell to Sakura but she wasn't paying attention  
to anything but her ankle. So Li quickly ran onto the street, picked Sakura up and ran like hell. The  
car just barely missed Sakura and skidded to a stop. The guy hopped out of the car and ran over   
to Sakura. "God Sakura!!!What in the world were you doing in the MIDDLE OF THE   
STREET!?!?!?!?!?" cried Tori. "I could have RAN YOU OVER!!!! What were you thinking?!   
You were lucky it was me and not some crazy homicidal!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yah.Lucky me."  
She replied. Tori turned to Li as he finally realised a kid who he had no clue who he was was holding  
his little sister. "Who are you?" he asked sturnly. Sakura turned to Li. As he put her down. "Well.   
Thank you for saving my life from my crazy brother's driving Li." She said kissing him on the cheek.   
"N- n- no problem S-Sakura…" he said stuttering. "Laterz babes." She replied as Tori helped her  
into the house. He opened the door and watched as Li 'retreated' to his house not even paying  
attention to the swirving cars behind him getting into car accidents. He just kept his hand on the  
cheek that his little sister kissed. 


End file.
